Darren y Chris
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS ligeros del 3X05. RPF. La diferencia entre Darren besando a Chris y Blaine besando a Kurt, y eso está bien, porque de otro modo Chris no sabe cómo podría mantener la cordura. CrissColfer.


**Fandom: **Glee RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Darren y Chris_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Chris Colfer. Darren Criss. Menciones de Kurt y Blaine.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer.  
><strong>Tabla: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#21.15hs. *Instalando deseos_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias: <span>SPOILERS DEL 3X05.<span>**  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **mirita23** lo pide, **mirita23** lo tiene. Vendrá una versión larga, ampliada y que valga la pena una vez que **michan_kitamura** haya escrito su versión Klaine. *wink* Like always, universo de _Old Married Couple_.

* * *

><p>Darren mira su reloj de pulsera, y son exactamente las nueve y cuarto de la noche, y acto seguido lo besa empujándolo contra la pared, y la diferencia entre eso y cuando Blaine besa a Kurt es abismal, al igual que la diferencia entre Kurt que se deja besar y Chris que se deja besar. Darren lo besa empujándolo contra la pared y son otros labios, es otra lengua, son otras manos que se meten debajo de su camisa, y la contextura de su cuerpo se siente diferente y el sonido de su voz se oye diferente, y Chris está tremendamente agradecido de eso, no solo por el bien de su salud mental, sino porque si fuese de otro modo no sabe cómo podría hacer para no perder la compostura en <em>.escena<em> de este episodio del mal. Darren lo besa empujándolo contra la pared, y le muerde el labio inferior, y hay algo que sabe dulce en su lengua, y los labios de Chris están hinchados e irritados después de tres horas de grabar escenas de besos, pero no importa, _no importa_, porque son los labios de Darren, y Chris está contento, _verdaderamente contento_ por la historia de Kurt, pero necesita desintoxicarse de los besos de Blaine y _Darren, Darren, Darren_.

La ropa es incómoda porque, demonios, es la ropa de _Blaine y Kurt_, no la ropa de_ Chris y Darren_, que suelen pasearse por el departamento en remeras viejas y ropa interior, o pantalones de gimnasia, ropa suelta y ligera que es cómoda para dormir, cómoda para comer, cómoda para componer, cómoda para escribir y sobre todo _fácil_, fácil de meter las manos por debajo, fácil de pasar por sobre la cabeza, fácil de dejar que caiga arrugada al piso por haberla pateado desde la cama. La ropa es incómoda, y las manos de Darren parecen de algún modo más grandes que las de Blaine, pero siguen siendo _las manos de Darren_, de dedos largos y hábiles, que se las rebuscan para introducirse por debajo de los pantalones ajustados de muerte de Kurt, y el contacto de piel contra piel hace que Chris suelte un gritito ahogado que haría que Kurt estuviese orgulloso de su rango vocal.

Darren se sonríe-_ el muy maldito_- y no dice nada pero esconde su nariz en el cuello de Chris y lo muerde, fuerte, haciendo un contraste indescriptible con las yemas de sus dedos que apenas lo rozan, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Chris lo empuja, apenas, un poco porque tiene que controlarlo, pero no se siente capaz de decir _sin marcas, no puedo aparece con el cuello limpio en una escena y mágicamente tener un chupón en la siguiente, y además nos mirarían más raro de lo que ya nos miran_; otro poco porque se están acabando los cinco minutos que les dieron para que tomaran un poco de aire, y definitivamente no tomaron aire ni un solo segundo, y está seguro de que los labios se le van a caer mañana de tan irritados que los siente, pero lo único que le importa es besar _él_ a Darren, recordarle _él_ a Darren que él tampoco es Kurt, ni besa como Kurt, ni su lengua, ni sus manos, ni su _deseo_, demonios, son los mismos.

Y toma el rostro de Darren entre las manos y _mira, yo también tengo manos grandes, y no serán de pianista y mágicos como los tuyos, pero mis dedos también son largos y hábiles, y yo puedo hacer esto con la lengua y tú no_. Lo besa y se aferra a su chaleco a puños llenos, mientras siente las uñas de Darren clavándose en la piel sensible de su culo, y sabe que tendrá marcas mañana en la mejilla izquierda, pero será por las uñas de Darren, será por las uñas largas de Darren para tocar la guitarra, y no podría importarle menos. Lo besa con todo lo que tiene, apoyando la palma de las manos en su pecho, sintiendo los músculos tensarse y flexionarse, y está tan agradecido de que Darren no sea Blaine, porque piensa que se volvería loco si en lugar de este hombre fantástico de veinticuatro años tuviese que lidiar con un adolescente de dieciséis como Blaine.

Se separan porque se deben haber pasado ya de sus cinco minutos, y porque saben que están cerca del punto en el que si no paran, no pararán hasta el final. Darren le da un último apretón, y Chris le besa la barbilla y _mala idea_, porque está comenzándole a salir la aspereza de la barba, y _definitivamente, mala idea_, y Darren lo besa en los labios ligero una última vez, y sabe un poco a despedida, porque aunque van a ir a besarse durante un buen rato más, no serán Darren y Chris quienes se besen, sino Kurt y Blaine.

- No puedo creer que tengas que irte a Nueva York después de esto.- Murmura Darren en su oído, y Chris no está seguro de si lo dice por todo el sexo que no van a poder tener y que sus cuerpos les piden a gritos después de las escenas de ese día, o porque lo va a extrañar y no va a tener a nadie a quien abrazarse al dormir. Conociendo a Darren, seguramente lo dice por ambas.

- Te prometo que te lo recompensaré cuando vuelva.- Le dice Chris pellizcándole una cadera, juguetón, porque prefiere mil veces que Darren esté molesto por el sexo perdido antes que triste y melancólico.

La táctica surte el efecto deseado, porque Darren sonríe de oreja a oreja, y responde con un comentario que no debería ir _nunca jamás_ acompañado de esa sonrisa un poco maniática.

- Cuando vuelvas, cuídate de mí, Colfer, porque cuando te agarre, no vas a poder caminar derecho por una semana.

Chris no puede evitar reírse, porque sabe que va a ser lo único en lo que va a ser capaz de pensar durante todo el viaje en avión _¿y cómo se supone que vaya a dar una entrevista de hora y media en ese estado?_ Gruñe un poco, y Darren ríe, y le tironea de una manga de regreso hacia el set, porque según su reloj de pulsera son las veintiuna y veinte pasadas, y se les ha pasado el tiempo sin lugar a dudas, pero se ríe porque sabe lo que le hace y lo hace a propósito, _el muy maldito_.

- Deja de fantasear y vamos a besuquearnos un poco más.

Chris gruñe de frustración un poco más, porque puede y porque sí.

- Vamos a que _Kurt y Blaine_ se besuqueen un poco más.- Corrige.

- Cierto.- Comenta Darren, pensativo.- Vamos a que _Kurt y Blaine_ se besuqueen un poco más, pero es gracias a que _Kurt y Blaine_ se besuquean que _Darren y Chris_ se besuquean, ¿no?

Chris se encoge de hombros, y Darren se ríe de él y _demonios, no puede dejar que eso se haga costumbre_, pero no puedo preocuparse demasiado, porque a fin de cuentas Darren se está riendo, y es absolutamente gracias a él, y esas son las pequeñas cosas que le demuestran que el mundo sigue girando.

Lo acerca un poco hacia si y lo besa ligero en la coronilla y murmura entre su pelo.

- Sí, Dare. Y en honor a _Kurt y Blaine_, prometo que volveré de Nueva York y de donde sea para que _Chris y Darren_ se sigan besando.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
